Grandes Dilemas
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Un nuevo chico ingresa a McKinley y a puesto sus ojos en Kurt, pero este tiene nuevos intereses. Mientras tanto otros 2 chicos compiten por llamar la atención del soprano. Kurt/Artie Puck/Kurt Finn/Kurt NP/Kurt ¿Quien será el afortunado?
1. Confusión

**Notas del autor:** Espero les agrade el fic, tenia tiempo trabajando en el y por fin termine el primer capitulo, en fin, no les quitare mas de su valioso tiempo...

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes de Glee, son pertenecientes a su creador.

* * *

**Grandes dilemas…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Confusión**_

El día en el colegio había llegado a su fin, yo estaba ansioso por ir al centro comercial junto con Tina y Mercedes, seria la tarde perfecta hasta que vi como algunos chicos del equipo de futbol se acercaban a mí peligrosamente.

- Hummel hoy es tu día de suerte – el sujeto estaba frente a mi y me observaba con malicia, sabia a lo que estaba expuesto y aun así no mostré temor por ello

- …… - me quede callado, después de todo no hay cosa que entiendan esos tontos sin cerebro

- Parece que ya te has acostumbrado – todos los chicos que le acompañaban comenzaron a reír como si fuese el mejor chiste de la historia, en cambio a mi me pareció una reacción muy estúpida por parte suya, pero que puedo decir, tantos golpes en la cabeza seguramente les afectaron.

- Es típico esperar esto… - me mostraba completamente indiferente ya que de lo contrario seria presa fácil para estos gorilas.

- Creo que ha sido demasiada charla – el tipo se acerco a mi y me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa, muy costosa por cierto, pero ahora lo que menos me importaba era eso, podía comprar otra prenda igual, en cambio hoy en día la cirugía plástica resulta excesivamente costosa y no estaba dispuesto a gastar todo mi presupuesto en una nueva nariz.

- ¡déjenlo en paz! –podía reconocer esa voz, aunque me parecía imposible asimilarlo

- Y… ¿que harás si no lo hacemos?, ni siquiera puedes caminar… - todos empezaron a reír y el tipo me soltó al instante, miré rápidamente al lado suyo para comprobar de la persona que se trataba… era Artie, el pobre estaba perdido, no había nada que ambos pudiésemos hacer para librarnos de esos matones, el no podía caminar y yo… podría golpear a uno, pero no tendría éxito.

- Déjenlo ir, yo me quedare en su lugar – el parecía hablar enserio, siempre admire a Artie por su capacidad para solucionar sus problemas, pero… no estaba seguro si el podía con esto.

Aun estaba perplejo, no comprendía la situación, Artie estaba dando la cara por mi y aunque me sentí aliviado al librarme de esos tipos sabia que Artie no tendría tanta suerte, debía hacer algo, pero que…

- ¡Hey! – alguien grito a la distancia, rápidamente gire mi cabeza y observe al señor Shue quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros, los tipos ya tenían completamente rodeado a Artie y 2 mas estaban al lado mío, seguramente para que no me librara de la situación si llegaba a haber problemas.

- S... Señor Shue – el chico que había iniciado todo miraba sorprendido al señor Shue que se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de él

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto mas que frustrado

- Solo estábamos… - el chico no pudo continuar porque el señor Shue le interrumpio

- Molestando, eso es lo que hacían, aprovecharse de personas como Artie o Kurt, acompáñenme a la oficina del director… - el señor Shue se retiro al igual que el resto de los chicos, los cueles le seguían.

Me acerque a Artie y le sonreí, nadie había hecho algo así por mi, era la primera persona que me defendía públicamente, realmente tenia mucho valor al defenderme de esa manera, el también respondió a mi sonrisa

- Menos mal que el señor Shue llego a tiempo – me miraba fijamente

- Si, tienes razón… - yo también le mire, nunca había notado en Artie algún atractivo, pero repentinamente el color de sus ojos me había parecido hermoso, su cabello también me pareció agradable y su sonrisa… ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

Artie no me gusta, lo se, mi amor por Finn aun permanece, pero… ¿Porque ahora miro de esta manera a Artie?, quizás porque ha sido el primer chico en sacrificar su rostro por mi, cuando eres tratado tantas veces como "algo" y no como "alguien" simplemente piensas que quedas en deuda por ello, tal vez solo sea eso, tal vez solo sienta que estoy en deuda con Artie

- ¿tu padre vendrá por ti? –

- No, tendré que ir solo hasta casa –

- Yo… puedo llevarte… - le mire un poco apenado, nunca había ofrecido llevar a alguien a casa, pero Artie ahora era diferente para mi –si quieres, claro… -

Lo observe por poco tiempo hasta que respondió

- Si, gracias –

- No es nada, enserio…

- Espero no ser ningún retraso para ti –

- No, no es ningún retraso, podemos poner tu silla en los asientos de atrás –

- Bien –

El y yo avanzamos hasta mi bebe y con cuidado le ayude a subir al asiento y después de ello coloque su silla en los asientos traseros, me costo un poco ya que no soy tan fuerte como el resto de los chicos, pero pude hacerlo.

Subí y me senté al lado de Artie, conversamos en el trayecto, el hablo sobre algunas ideas que tenia para el club mientras yo solo lo escuchaba, no quería distraerme en el camino, Artie ya tenia dificultades y crearle más no le seria de mucha ayuda.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, pude notar algunas rampas en la acera, Artie era seguramente una parte importante en la familia, al igual que todos claro, solo que hay excepciones, quienes piensan que una persona discapacitada no es más que un estorbo para los demás, me alegraba saber que la familia de Artie no era una de esas excepciones.

Baje rápidamente la silla y después cuidadosamente a Artie, la acompañe hasta la puerta y cuando su madre salió de casa yo me despedí de ambos, parecía que eran muy unidos, así era yo con mi madre, pero no comenzare de nuevo con recuerdos nostálgicos.

Regrese a mi bebe y conducí lentamente, había sido divertido conversar con Artie y ahora me sentía solo, muy solo, como si una parte de mi faltara, tal vez es el sentimiento de nostalgia, cuando hay alguien al lado tuyo y de repente no esta, ese sentimiento surge de la nada.

Llegue a mi hogar, mi padre estaba ocupado en el taller así que solo me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, puse un poco de música, me recosté sobre la cama y mire hacia el techo pensando en lo que había pasado.

Artie era lindo, amable con todos, pero no podía evitar sentirme especial, el y yo no éramos muy unidos, conversábamos en pocas ocasiones y nuestras vidas eran difíciles, el luchaba para no ser tratado como un parasito y yo para no ser visto como un mutante, ambos éramos parecidos en cierta forma, queríamos demostrar a los demás que hay muchos obstáculos, pero no los suficientes como para hacerte caer.

Por un minuto pensé algo tonto, mi relación con Artie era claramente de amistad, nada mas que eso, pero ahora repetía en cada oración su nombre, dejare de hacerme una idea equivocada de los hechos, esto debe terminar…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

- Señor Shue, esto no funcionara – repetía puck

- El tiene razón señor Shue, no soporto verlo – dijo a su vez Finn

- Chicos, se que será difícil para ustedes, pero somos un equipo, y un equipo siempre esta unido a pesar de todo, asi que dejo este proyecto en manos suyas – para evitar que hubiese nuevamente una discusión el profesor Shue salió del salón de coro lo mas rápido posible, dejando a ambos chicos con la palabra en la boca

- No pienso hacer esto – hablo el moreno

- Yo tampoco – repuso Finn

Había sido la idea más ridícula que el señor Shue podría tener, Finn y Puck ¿Cantando juntos? Si lograba sacar eso adelante seria un gran logro, pero se sabía que aquello era imposible, Finn apenas soportaba ver a Puck cerca, no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde aquella abrumadora noticia y no lo haría, ambos estaban aun en conflicto y no se resolvería de una manera tan rápida como esa.

- Le pediré ayuda a Kurt – Finn tomo el móvil, pero rápidamente le fue arrebatado por Puck

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – aun con el móvil en mano

- No pienso cantar contigo –

- Yo tampoco, pero ¿Kurt? Por favor, el no sabe cantar una canción de "verdaderos" hombres – el sarcasmo de Puck era inevitable

- Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos- ahora ambos se miraban con odio

- Bien, si quieres quedar en ridículo, adelante – con furia lanzo el móvil el cual afortunadamente atrapo Finn

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿tienes algo en contra de Kurt?- Finn podía ser tolerante a veces, pero no con Puck

- ¡Su voz no es adecuada!-

- Para mi lo es, si no te gusta la idea… no me importa, esto lo hare solo- estaba enfurecido Puck no comprendía, pero el si, Kurt era el único chico con el que podía hablar sobre todo y este le escuchaba siempre que lo necesitaba, así que pensó en la primera persona en la que podía confiar y ese era Kurt

- Tienes razón, no me gusta la idea y ¿sabes porque? – el moreno se acerco lentamente hacia Finn

- ... - estaba ansioso por la respuesta de Puck, porque realmente le interesaba saber el porque

- Porque me fastidia la idea de imaginarte a ti, completamente solo con Kurt –

¿Qué? eso no era lo que Finn esperaba, ¿Celos? Esa era la razón por la cual Puck le impedía contactar al soprano, por celos, era obvio saber que sus voces combinaban a la perfección y que tal vez seria Puck quien quedaría en ridículo, pero también sabia que no eran esa clase de celos los que Puck sentía por Kurt.

- ¿Te gusta Kurt? – Finn termino preguntando lo inesperado

- ¿Y que si fuera así? – a veces Puck era atrevido, pero sus palabras eran pronunciados con confianza

- Es solo que… - Finn medito las cosas, era obvio que a Puck le gustaba Kurt, en el entrenamiento lo fastidiaba, antes y después de clase era lo mismo, en el Glee Club, en cualquier parte era la misma situación, el moreno intentaba captar la atención del menor y siempre lo lograba gracias a sus constantes acosos, claro, eso era, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? - nunca lo había notado –

- Los demás tampoco… también te gusta ¿verdad? – ahora se había vuelto un desafío, un desafío por otro chico

- El… no me gusta, solo soy amable –

- No seas estúpido Finn, lo he notado, siempre lo vez por los pasillos, lo ayudas a salir del contenedor después de que yo lo arroje y lo acompañas como guardaespaldas cuando esta en las duchas –

- ¡Solo soy amable! – repitió lleno de ira

- ¿Amable? Alguien amable no te invita a pasar la noche a solas en tu casa mientras estas ebrio ¿Eso es amabilidad para ti? -

- ¡Estaba ebrio!, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso esa noche, estaba confundido por lo de Quin –

- ¿Y por eso decidiste invitar a Kurt a tu casa cuando tu madre no estaba?-

- ¡No paso nada! –

- ¡Por dios Finn! Cuando llegué Kurt estaba llorando en el suelo y no tenias puesta la camisa -

- ¡Fue un error! No quería hacerle daño a Kurt, estaba confundido, no sabia lo que hacia-

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – pregunto nuevamente con desafío el moreno

- ¿Estoy obligado a responder? –

- Solo admite que te gusta Kurt –

- Ya me canse de esto… -

Finn tomo su mochila del suelo y salió de la habitación, no quería continuar con esa ridícula conversación, después de todo era fin de semana, debía relajarse y alejarse de los problemas.

* * *

**Not****as finales:** Espero haya sido de su agrado, el nuevo personaje será revelado en el Capitulo 2. Me despido por ahora, espero sus reviews y que la pasen bonito... :)


	2. Amabilidad

**N/A:** Hola. Espero les agrade este capitulo, disculpen la larga espera (creo que ha sido casi un año) prometo actualizar pronto esta vez. En fin, no les quitare mas tiempo, que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Grandes Dilemas.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Amabilidad**

**.**

Al salir del edificio se quedo meditando en las palabras de Puck y como estas le habían afectado considerablemente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella supuesta confesión, el admitir que Kurt le gustaba le había provocado rabia y mucha, pero no sabia el porque.

Por instinto su vista se fijo en alguien y ese era Kurt pero estaba junto a Artie quien le sonreía abiertamente, por una rara razón eso le molestaba, conocía a ambos y sabia que los chicos no eran muy cercanos.

Deseaba acercarse y romper con la extraña atmosfera que rodeaba a los otros 2, pero no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo, se acerco un poco mas, solo para poder escuchar lo que decían aunque su intento era inútil ya que observo como Kurt ayudaba a Artie para subir a su auto y después de ello acomodo su silla de ruedas en los asientos traseros, había quedado hipnotizado por la escena que presenciaba, fue entonces cuando se armo de valor y corrió rápidamente en dirección al auto, pero no llego a tiempo, a unos cuantos pasos el auto se puso en marcha dejándolo atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ahora solo tenia en mente la desagradable imagen de Kurt y Artie juntos, detestaba pensar eso, pero la muestra de los hechos era evidente algo estaba sucediendo entre esos dos.

Aun con el pensamiento en mente pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien, giro su cabeza en dirección del sonido y solo se pudo encontrar con un Puck extremadamente furioso que lo observaba fijamente.

- ¿Era Kurt no es así? –

Finn solo asintió dudosamente ¿Puck lo había visto también? Sintió lastima por Artie al instante, el chico estaba perdido, realmente estaba perdido.

Intento buscar una excusa para explicar lo sucedido, pero si lo hacia no haría mas que defender a un "rival" suyo ¿Rival? Genial, ahora estaba pensando tonterías ¿Por qué de repente Artie era su rival? Se golpeo mentalmente al pensar en ello, era rival de Puck, no suyo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – en cuanto realizo la pregunta sabia que había sido un terrible error

- ¿Por qué? ¿no es obvio?... Me gusta defender lo que es mío –

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Kurt no es un objeto ni de tu pertenencia –

- ¿Por qué te molesta? Dijiste que el no te interesaba – interrogo con desafío el moreno

- ¡las personas no son objetos! –

La atmosfera se volvió pesada y el silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar, la discusión había tenido fin, pero quien se retirara primero seria el perdedor, incluso hubiesen sido capaces de quedarse ahí durante toda la noche si no fuese por la presencia del señor Shue.

- ¡Hey! Chicos –

Finn giro la cabeza instintivamente en dirección del profesor quien se aproximaba rápidamente mientras Puck solo se limitaba a cruzar los brazos y escuchar cuidadosamente las palabras del profesor

- Pensé que ya se había ido señor Shue – menciono Finn

- No, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos con el director Figgins, pero me alegra saber que están trabajando juntos, continúen así –

El profesor se alejo dejando a ambos chicos solos, estos se dieron la espalada y cada uno tomo su camino de regreso a casa, por ese día el reto había terminado, pero la guerra apenas comenzaba.

.

* * *

_._

_Al día siguiente…_

Estaba completamente molesto, sus padres lo habían retirado de su antigua escuela debido a sus condiciones económicas, detestaba la idea de comenzar desde cero, hacer nuevos amigos, conseguir alguien con quien salir y además conservar su popularidad, todo al mismo tiempo.

Conducía tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba totalmente furioso, no deseaba asistir por ese día, pero no estaba dispuesto a esconderse durante más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

Llego, estaciono el auto y aun dentro de el observó a todos aquellos que se dirigían al interior del edificio, era grande y agradable a simple vista, aunque eso no significaba que la vida era fácil en McKinley

Se mentalizo positivamente y salió del auto, al colocar los pies sobre el suelo pudo sentir las pesadas miradas de los demás y escuchar algunos cuantos murmullos, esa era la parte que mas detestaba de su traslado.

Sin prestar mucha atención continuo su camino lentamente, observando cada rincón del lugar, las chicas y chicos que asistían a dicha institución, pero su vista se detuvo justo frente los contenedores, ahí se encontraban los chicos del equipo de futbol, tal como el los imaginaba, chicos robustos, algunos altos y delgados, pronto se uniría a ellos gracias a su habilidad en el deporte, continuo observando como se divertían arrojando a los "perdedores" dentro de los contenedores, los tipos realmente sabían como divertirse y eso no le agradaba.

Decidió continuar con su "inspección" y dejar al equipo de futbol en paz, de lo contrario podrían pensar mal de el.

Al ingresar al edificio pudo encontrarse con unas agradables instalaciones, realmente la escuela se mantenía en buenas condiciones y algunas personas parecían ser agradables, pero los chicos del equipo de futbol no lo eran del todo.

Para suerte suya, encontró su casillero al instante, no había tenido ninguna dificultad en ello aunque eso no era lo mas importante, antes de abrir su casillero un chico llego al lado suyo, completamente empapado y sobre él pequeños trozos de hielo, su blanca camisa se había tornado de color rojo, parecía enojado y triste a la vez, mientras intentaba abrir su casillero, algunos de los libros que sostenía cayeron al suelo. En un intento por hacer nuevos amigos, el "chico nuevo" se agacho rápidamente y recogió los libros que al igual que el chico, estaban empapados y cubiertos de hielo. Sin embargo, él se consideraba a si mismo un caballero y como tal sabia que antes de entregar esos libros, lo mejor era limpiarlos. Dejo el resto de sus cosas en el suelo y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo de color azul, con el cual limpio los libros, una vez que estos estuvieron limpios, los entrego a su dueño quien tenía en su rostro una expresión algo alarmante.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el chico nuevo al no recibir respuesta de quien se encontraba frente a el

- Si… lo siento… yo solo… – el castaño no encontraba palabras para agradecerle por lo que había hecho

- También me gusta de sabor cereza – menciono de forma agradable mientras observaba su ropa empapada

- ¡Oh! Te refieres a la ropa – menciono en un tono algo triste, ya que el chico que se encontraba frente a él era apuesto y el encontrarlo de esa forma no le ayudaba en nada

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo suave sobre su rostro, aunque su verdadera impresión fue al observar como el chico nuevo deslizaba con delicadeza sobre su rostro un pañuelo blanco, muy similar al que había utilizado minutos antes, aunque el pañuelo anterior era de color azul.

- ¿brabucones? – pregunto sin retirar la mirada sobre su rostro y aun deslizando el pañuelo por su mejilla

- No tienes porque hacer esto – menciono avergonzado el castaño

- No me molesta hacerlo – sonrió para el castaño y volvió a preguntar - ¿el quipo de futbol te hizo esto? –

- Solo fueron 2 de ellos, no son mas que gorilas sin cerebro –

- Quizás los golpes que reciben en la cabeza comienzan a afectarles – al mencionar esto, retiro el pañuelo del rostro del castaño, el cual se encontraba ahora libre de hielo y el color rojo había desaparecido.

- Gracias – menciono el castaño mostrándole una sonrisa

- No es nada, después de todo… somos vecinos de casillero- sonrió para el castaño y volvió a hablar – lo siento, por un momento lo olvide, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson –

- Kurt Hummel - ambos estiraron sus brazos y estrecharon sus manos

- Un placer conocerte Kurt – hablo el chico de cabello obscuro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al castaño

- lo mismo digo – sonrió al igual que Blaine

La campana sonó y la atmosfera que se había creado desapareció por completo, ambos se observaron por algunos segundos, no sabían que decir o hacer, quizás despedirse.

- Creo que te veré después Kurt –

- Hasta luego – dicho lo siguiente el chico de cabello obscuro se alejo dejando solo al soprano, quien suspiro resignado, todo el ambiente creado se había esfumado debido a la campana, aunque eso no era lo mas importante, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiarse, ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Kurt! – llamo una voz a lo lejos, el soprano sabia muy bien de quien se trataba

- Finn ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto algo confundido

- ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? – el castaño siempre cambiaba sus prendas antes de que la campana sonara, pero la excepción era ese día.

- No tuve tiempo de cambiarme – respondió con sinceridad

- No puedes entrar a la clase con ese aspecto – tomo al soprano de la mano – ven, sígueme – Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, primero Artie, luego Blaine y ahora Finn, no sabia si sentirse feliz o confundido.

Finn lo condujo dentro de los vestidores y junto con estos se encontraban las duchas, el más alto no se detuvo en la entrada sino todo lo contrario, se adentraron cada vez más en los vestidores.

Finn se detuvo justo frente a un casillero el cual seguramente era el suyo.

- Toma – le entrego una toalla a Kurt – yo estaré vigilando en la entrada –

- Finn yo… - estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero alguien le interrumpió

- Las clases ya iniciaron – menciono molesto puck desde el otro lado de los vestidores

- Si es así ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Finn recordaba su "conversación" del día anterior

- Porque siempre falto a la primera clase – Puck observo la confusión en el rostro de Kurt y el como este se encontraba completamente empapado, era el momento perfecto para ser amable – pero hoy hare un excepción, intentare hacer tiempo para ustedes – el moreno recordaba bien que su primera clase era la misma que la de Kurt, podía inventar cualquier excusa y se detestaba a si mismo por tener que ayudar al mismo tiempo a Finn, pero valdría la pena, por Kurt, claro.

Kurt estaba a punto de preguntar si los alienígenas habían secuestrado al verdadero Puck, pero cuando intento formular la pregunta correcta en su cabeza, el moreno ya había salido del lugar dejándolo completamente solo con Finn, en ese instante Kurt no sabia si estaba soñando, pero mientras ese sueño durase intentaría disfrutar de el.

Termino ingresando a la ducha mientras escuchaba como Finn se alejaba, por alguna razón no se sentía feliz de obtener aquella atención por parte de los chicos, quizás porque Artie había sido el primero que le había defendido y era aun mas impresionante con el hecho de que él estaba en silla de ruedas, esa noche tendría mucho en que pensar y seguramente el resto del día seria de la misma forma en la que inicio.

**.**

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero haya sido de su agrado. El chico nuevo fue predecible ¿cierto?, para ser honesta no tenia a Blaine en mente sino a Jesse, pero... despues de pensarlo seriamente no tuve muchas ideas para Jesse, asi que decidi elegir a Blaine, quizas despues incluya a Sam y Jesse, aunque no quiero que el fic se vea afectado por ello(tener a tantos chicos detras de Kurt seria muy complicado), pero si quieren que los incluya lo hare... en fin, Me despido, que tengan un agradable dia y una bella tarde, no vemos en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
